koninkrijkenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Den Haag
thumb|Wapen van Den HaagDe hoofdstad, Den Haag, of 's Gravenhage, heeft een louter ceremoniële (RP) functie, alhoewel de Raad van Holland er gevestigd is, alsook het Kasteel van Den Haag. Geschiedenis In 1248 besloot Graaf Willem II dat er een groot kasteel gebouwd moest worden in het (Haagse) bos, op de locatie waar zijn vader Floris IV jaren eerder een landhuis had gekocht. Dat landhuis stond bij een duinmeer dat nu nog steeds bestaat. Het is de Hofvijver. De geschiedenis van Den Haag begint voor velen in 1248, maar al in 1097 hadden de Graven van Holland een versterkte woning bij het duinmeer. Dat huis stond tussen Noordeinde en Kneuterdijk. Voor deze woning (omgeven door stevige muren) lag een driehoekige Voorplaetse (Plaats). Het plein de Plaats is dus ouder dan Den Haag! En al voor 1097 voor en tijdens de "Romeinse tijd" woonden hier mensen. Soms in kleine hutjes, soms in nederzettingen langs de Romeinse wegen. De woning was een rustpunt voor de Graven wanneer ze vanuit hun Ridderzaal te Haarlem, via Leiden naar 's Gravenzande reisden. Dat oude huis werd waarschijnlijk al 's Haghe genoemd en lag bij de duinbeek die ook nu nog steeds in de Hofvijver uitmondt. Nu noemen we die duinbeek "De Beek", omstreeks 1100 AD sprak men -volgens oude boeken- nog van de Haragha (of Horega). Om deze middeleeuwse woning stonden meerdere boerderijen op een oude Duinwal. Er bestaan, zoals aangegeven, aanwijzingen dat deze nederzetting "Up de Gheest" werd genoemd. Oude duinwallen werden Geestgronden genoemd. Er zijn meer oude plaatsen met een soortgelijke naam: Poelgeest, Oegstgeest, Uitgeest. Ook sprak men in de 13e eeuw nog van "Rijswijc an der Gheest". In Den Haag herinnert de straat "Geest" nog aan de oude naamgeving. Ook in de 13e en 14e eeuw sprak men nog van "Op de Geest" als buurt. Den Haag had toen ook een Veenbuurt gekregen aan de kant van de Venestraat. Up de Gheest had omstreeks 1250 grenzen die nog steeds goed te herkennen zijn : Het Westeinde, de Riviervismarkt, de Groenmarkt, Het Halstraatje, Buitenhof, (gevangenpoort), de noordzijde van de Plaats, de Papestraat, de Nobelstraat, Geest, Slijkeinde en het Kortenbos. Er is nog een manier om de grenzen van het oorspronkelijke Den Haag te herkennen. De oudste straten die door dit deel van de stad lopen veranderen allemaal van naam zodra ze de 'oude grens' gepasseerd zijn. De Hoogstraat (lopend over het hoogste punt) verandert na de 'noordgrens' in het Noordeinde en na de 'zuidgrens' in Venestraat. De Vleerstraat (hier stonden Vlierbomen) verandert na de 'noordgrens' in Breedstraat en na de 'zuidgrens' in Assendelftstraat. De Pastoorwarande, nu een straat voorbij de 'noordgrens', was één van de hoeven die bij de Geest lagen. Deze hoeve was ook omgeven door grachten en wallen. Er woonde dienaren van de St. Jacobskerk. Op de Geest stonden enkele boerderijen en op het hoogste punt stond de voorloper van de St. Jacobskerk. Graaf Floris II is omstreeks 1097 de stichter van de versterkte hoeve aan de Plaats geweest. Het gebouw was omringd door grachten en wallen, maar toch viel het oog van de Graven later op één van de andere gebouwen. De hoeve aan het duinmeer van de vrouwe van Mailand Wassenaer. Floris IV gebruikte die hoeve om na de jacht op wild in het Haagse Bos uit te kunnen rusten, Graaf Willem II wilde echter een heus Keizerlijk paleis laten bouwen. Hij was Rooms Koning van het Duitse Rijk en zou omstreeks 1250 Keizer van dat Rijk worden. De reden dat hij zijn paleis in een bos wilde bouwen was onder andere dat hij bestaande steden niet jaloers wilde maken. Door een kasteel in één van die steden te bouwen, zouden de andere steden zich benadeeld (kunnen) voelen. Bovendien -en dat woog in de vroege Middeleeuwen waarschijnlijk nog zwaarder- hadden enkele van zijn voorouders slechte ervaringen met het wonen in een bestaande stad. Het gebied bij de Vijver was eigen grond. Hier kon hij naar eigen wens en inzicht een enorm kasteel laten bouwen, een Keizer waardig. De (gedeeltelijk door de Romeinen gegraven) Vliet was dichtbij evenals de zee en ook de oude weg naar Leiden lag niet ver weg. Het kasteel met stevige muren en vele bijgebouwen dat Willem II waarschijnlijk heeft willen bouwen is slechts gedeeltelijk afgebouwd omdat Willem II vroegtijdig, nog voor de kroning tot Keizer, is omgekomen (veldtocht tegen de West-Friezen). Zijn zoon (Graaf Floris V) heeft er echter nog wel voor gezorgd dat de Ridderzaal daadwerkelijk gebouwd is. Bij de Ridderzaal kwamen na 1300 wel machtige muren (met poorten) te staan en bovendien lag een ring van water (grachten en vijver) om het terrein heen. In de buurt van het kasteel kwamen vervolgens steeds meer mensen wonen. Omdat omstreeks 1455 het Graafschap Holland werd opgericht, werd Den Haag als bestuurscentrum gekozen, en kozen de regerende Graven het als residentie. Daardoor bleef het dorp groeien. Er waren altijd militairen aanwezig en dat gaf een veilig gevoel. Bovendien was er een gracht gegraven om het water van de Hofvijver en Hofsingels te spuien (Het Spui) en daarom heen ontstond een arbeiders wijkje met enkele andere grachten (Voldersgracht en Lange Gracht). Den Haag had omstreeks 1350 zoveel inwoners dat het meer op een stadje leek dan op een dorp. Graaf Aalbrecht -die zelf vrijwel permanent in Den Haag woonde- gaf aan ieder die in Den Haag woonde bepaalde belastingtechnische voordelen. Daardoor trokken meer mensen naar Den Haag om zich er te vestigen. Den Haag kreeg ook een stedelijk bestuurs- en "gezagshandhavers" apparaat. Het echte dorpse karakter behoorde na 1350 in feite tot het verleden. Den Haag bleef natuurlijk een stad met een dorps karakter tot tot op heden, maar naar de maatstaven van die tijd kon Den Haag na 1350 een stad worden genoemd. In officiële stukken van vóór 1458 wordt dan ook regelmatig gesproken over 'de stad Den Haag' (Die Haghe). Er hebben aan de noord en oostzijde van Den Haag wel enkele malen wallen en versterkingen gelegen. Een ring van Stadsmuren kreeg Den Haag echter nooit. Allereerst waren de Graven tegen en later lagen de Hollandse Steden dwars. De Hollandse steden waren namelijk een soort stadstaatjes en hadden behoorlijk veel macht. onder andere Leiden stond het niet toe dat Den Haag muren zou krijgen. Ze vermoedden dat Den Haag dan ook een machtig stadstaatje zou worden en dat was slecht voor de handelspositie van bovengenoemde stad. Burgers van Den Haag hadden echter wel de zelfde rechten en plichten als andere stedelingen in Holland. Kasteel van Den Haag Den Haag leeft vooral in de stadshallen, maar ook elders. Alle administratie van het Graafschap Holland is gecentraliseerd binnen het Kasteel van Den Haag. Hier hebben alle ambtenaren een kantoor, is het Hoofdkwartier van het leger, en bevinden zich twee grote bibliotheken, waarvan vele archiefstukken hier overgenomen zijn. Het Kasteel van Den haag kan vrijblijvend bezocht worden op: http://kasteelvandenhaag.actieforum.com/ Categorie:Graafschap Holland Categorie:Steden van Holland